


I Didn't See It Coming

by orphan_account, zzombieyum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frikey, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is horny wants to get off. He gets a little unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mikey Way or Frank Iero they belong to themselves. I made it up not real fiction.
> 
> Ty zzombieyum for being my beta on this work

I always get hard during shows. I just can't help myself. Every time I go on, I get so damn horny. The crowd really gets me pumped up, and Frank doesn’t help at all, looking like he might cum every time he plays. I just can't take it tonight; I need him. I want to take him right here, on the stage, and in front of everyone. The things he does to my brother only seems to make my problem worse.

Frank can tell when I feel this way, because he can read me like book. If I’m not frustrated enough already, he’ll come over to paw at me teasingly. I nearly run off the stage when the concert finally ends. I NEED a release. Can't go into the dressing room, all of the band will be there. So, I make a beeline for one of the rooms at the end of the hall. To my relief, it is dark and empty. It’s some sort of office, I notice offhandedly. There’s a chair behind the desk, some filing cabinets, and what appears to be a brown, comfortable looking sofa. I can't really distinguish colors in this dim lighting. Throwing myself down onto the soft sofa, I undo my pants, fingers fumbling shakily. It takes me a minute but I eventually get them undone. I hastily shove them down my legs to my feet, taking my boxers down with them.

My cock is hard as a rock, standing out proud and leaking from the tip. I wrap my hand around the shaft and give it a tender squeeze. I quickly remember to bite back my groan because there’s people everywhere, and the last thing I want is to get walked in on. Closing my eyes, I lay my head back and rub my thumb over the sensitive head. Suddenly, the door bangs open, despite my efforts to be kept in private. My eyes fly open and I hastily straighten my back.

“Mikey, where are...” Frank’s sentence trails off, and his eyes fall onto my exposed crotch. For a moment, he just stares with a shocked expression, but when his eyes meet mine, his eyes they were full of raw lust. He closes the door tight and I can hear the click of a lock. I sit there with my cheeks burning, though he probably wasn’t able able to see the red on my face, as it was nearly pitch black. Only the faintest sliver of light leaks through the small, clouded, glass window on the door. Just enough so if we squint very hard, we can just make out each other’s face.

 

He moves across the room and stops directly in front of me. I shift uncomfortably under Frank’s intense stare and close proximity. “You know, Mikey,” he says conversationally “I know you were watching me on stage, at the show earlier.” I let out a small gasp. Busted. “No, I didn’t...” I said embarrassed.

Frank drops to his knees in front of me, gently pushing my knees apart. He slides in between my now spread legs so that we were face-to-face. “I don’t mind, you know. I’ve been watching you too, Mikey.” He says in a casual tone. He then proceeds to reach out and touch my cock briefly before pulling his hand back. “I’ve wanted you for while now.”

My mouth dropped wide open. If he had been able to see see me, I’m sure I would have looked just like a gaping fish. Frank leans into me, placing his lips close to my ear. I shiver at his warm breath caressing over it.

“I’ve wanted to tongue fuck you,” he says, in a smooth purr next to my ear. “for the longest time.” I almost came right there, but was able to contain myself. “Get on your knees in front of that sofa, over there.” Frank tells me. I move so fast I almost knock him over. He lets out a quiet laugh.

I get on my knees in front of the sofa, as instructed, leaning my waist over it so that my ass stuck up in the air. I could hear him move behind me, feel his hands caressing my soft cheeks. Frank leans over me, pulling my cheeks apart gently with his thumbs. I shiver as the cool air taunts my exposed hole, and jump slightly when his tongue first brushes against my hole.

“Relax, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” he whispers to me before he presses his face between my ass cheeks. He starts running his tongue all around my opening, dragging a long moan out of me. I bite my lip, hard. I was sure I drew blood from my lips in attempt to be quiet. When the tip of his tongue pushes inside me, my knees go weak, nearly knocking me off balance. I try to still myself, because if I fell, we’d both go down. My cock throbs, almost angrily, in pleasure as his tongue fucks in and out of my hole. His face is pushed so far between my ass cheeks and his tongue thrusts sloppily. I’d never had anyone do this to me before, but I could already tell that I would be jacking off to the memory of this for months.

His arms come from around me and begin to touch my leaking cock. I had to bite my lip so hard in attempt not to scream, I could taste more blood in my mouth, yet a muffled yell escaped my lips. I whimpered out in pleasure and yelled “Frank! Please, please!” I begged. I didn't know exactly what I wanted or needed, I just knew I needed him.

He slides his tongue out of my hole and moved himself up to bite at my neck and shoulder. “What is it, Mikey? Tell me what you want” Frank all but moans.

 

“You” I sob, so desperately, I’m almost incoherent.

 

I feel him nod as he pulls me up, turning me to sit on the sofa. Moving between my legs, he moves to lick up my inner thigh. He takes my balls in his hand, rolling and squeezing them. I can't take much more as I reach for my aching dick. He slaps my hand away, stopping me as he wraps his own hand around my shaft and strokes it slow, teasing me. His rough calloused hands feel good, but it’s not enough. I NEED more.

 

“More,” I beg “Frank, please, more.”

 

He laughs but ducks his head, taking my swollen cock into his his mouth and tightens his lips around me as he slides his warm, wet tongue down my shaft. I try to buck up into his mouth, but his strong grasp on my hips holds me still. He nearly slides all the way down before moving his tongue in a way that I decide is totally sinful. My head falls back onto the sofa and my eyes flutter shut. He sucks me slowly at first, but then works up a steady pace. It doesn't take long before I reach my peak, crashing over it as I strain against his strong hands that were still holding my hips.

 

My body is tense as my cum shoots into his mouth. He works to make his mouth to swallow all he can before letting my spent cock slide from his mouth. Frank wipes the rest my cum off his chin with his sleeve, which is still stained in sweat from the show. He stands up abruptly and heads for the door.

 

“Wait, Frank,” I call after him “Don't you want me to help you finish?”

 

“Not this time, Mikey, but next time. Don’t worry, there WILL be a next time.” He tells me, giving me a subtle wink before sliding out the door, closing it behind him.

 

I don't move for a long moment. Instead, I lay still, to feel feel boneless and sated. Finally, I pull myself off the sofa, cleaned up the white stickiness that lined my thighs, and pulled on my pants before I left the room as well.

 

I can't even look Frank in the the eye when I see him in the light. My head drops and my eyes stay pointed at the floor. I feel shy now, when I’m around him. I hear him speaking to Gee, just a few feet away. The moment I hear his voice, I can feel his tongue in me. Feel him lapping at my cock. I stumble, tripping in the hall just steps away from him and Gee. I straighten myself out quickly and feel really stupid. I run straight to the bus, hearing my brother's voice echoing in the hall, saying “what the fuck is his problem?” I only just caught Frank’s words before the door slammed shut. “Honestly, Gerard, I can’t imagine what could be wrong with him today.” I crawl into my bunk on the bus and vow to never come out ever again.


End file.
